Betrayal Knows My Name One-Shots
by DMGirl4Ever
Summary: This is a collection of Betrayal Knows My Name One-Shots. It is mainly Yaoi, so don't like Yaoi, don't read it. It features all the characters of Betrayal.
1. Disclaimer

**Collection of Betrayal Knows My Name One-Shots**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Disclaimer**

**DM Girl: So this is my first set of Betrayal Knows My Name One-Shots. This is one of my favorite animes even though there is only 24 episodes of it. I do not own the rights to Betrayal Knows My Name/Uragiri wo Boku no Namea wa Shitteriu (I think I spelled that right). If I did, the second season would be out already ( - . -). I also do not own the rights to any songs used in the song-fics.**

**Mahado: She mostly uses Shinedown lyrics such as:**

**For My Sake**

**Burning Bright**

**In Memory**

**Enemies**

**The Sound of Madness**

**My Name (Wearing Me Out)**

**DM Girl: I can also take requests for One-Shots for any other Betrayal Knows My Name fans out there!**

**Mahado: You can message her those or leave them in a comment.**

**Dark M.: The first one-shot will be out soon!**


	2. Burning Bright

**Burning Bright**

**By: DMGirl4Ever**

**Hotsuma is lost amongst himself, not knowing what to do. Shusei seems to be getting more and more distant from him and Hotsuma isn't taking it well. He doesn't know what to do anymore. Shusei isn't taking it well either, and doesn't know how to tell Hotsuma what is happening.**

**Hotsuma X Shusei**

**Hurt, Angst**

**Rated M to be safe**

**Song-fic to the lyrics of Burning Bright by Shinedown**

**DM Girl: The first in a collection of one-shots.**

**Mahado: Hope this turns out good.**

**Dark M.: Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hotsuma and Shusei had once been so close, in all of their past lives. Now that they are in a new life after the war with the Duras, things seem to be different now. Hotsuma was hoping that what happened in their last past life was not going to happen again.

In their last past life, Shusei had been kidnapped by an Opast named Ashley. When Hostuma had gone to get Shusei back, Shusei had virtually died because of the Opast. She had said that he had wanted to die, so she gave him that. Right when Hotsuma about lost the fight with Ashley, he screamed for Shusei to live and then Shusei broke free from where he had been bound and was alive once more.

Hotsuma was hoping that what was going on wasn't a repeat of that. He still didn't know why Shusei had wanted to die, but he didn't want him to feel that way again.

_I feel like there is no need for conversation  
Some questions are better left without a reason  
And I would rather reveal myself than my situation_

Shusei was sitting in his room, looking out the window at the night sky. Things had been different in this life than any of his past ones, except for the last one. Hotsuma seemed to be concerned for him, but never said anything about it. It was just the looks that Hotsuma gave him that made Shusei believe so.

Things hadn't been so good lately with Shusei, and he didn't want to admit it to Hotsuma. He didn't want him to worry.

Shusei didn't want to reveal the situation to him, but he was aware that he had revealed himself as having a situation. He still didn't want to answer any questions about it if Hotsuma asked though.

_Now and then I consider my hesitation  
The more the light shines through me_

Hostuma was sitting in his room, his mind filling with worry for his partner. He decided to call Shusei and to make sure that he was okay, because he hadn't seen him all day or heard from him.

He dialed Shusei's number and hit call, the phone ringing only a few times before Shusei answered.

"Hotsuma? You know it's late right?" Shusei asked.

"Yeah I do but I ain't heard from you all day." Hotsuma said, sitting up and leaning against the wall.

"You sound worried." Shusei said.

"I am, about you." Hotsuma said and couldn't believe he just said that. He was supposed to be the tough one, but now he was starting to sound like he was weak. He just hoped Shusei didn't think so.

"Why would you be?" Shusei asked and his voice wavered for just a minute and Hotsuma could hear it.

"Something's been going on lately." Hotsuma said. "Please tell me what is happening with you."

_I pretend to close my eyes  
The more the dark consumes me_

Shusei closed his eyes and sighed. What was he going to tell Hotsuma? He couldn't tell him what was really going on. This had all stemmed with Hotsuma though and caused a problem with Shusei. Shouldn't he be the one worried about his partner instead of the other way around?

"Nothing's going on with me." Shusei said. "It's something I found out about you."

_I pretend I'm burning, burning bright_

Hotsuma nearly dropped the phone. Could Shusei have found out about what Hotsuma had said in that one down moment he had?

In his last past life, Hotsuma had tried to use the Voice of God to kill himself, but Shusei had saved him, but it gave Shusei permanent scars that was a constant reminder of what he had done.

Hostuma had said at one point that maybe he should have never listened to Shusei, and that it may have been better if he had just gone right then and there. Maybe Shusei would have a better life without him, without having to worry about Hotsuma getting into fights constantly and injuring himself because of it.

That night constantly burned through both of their heads and it was something that the two would never forget.

"Shusei." Hotsuma said weakly, not wanting to admit why he had said that.

_I wonder if the things I did were just to be different  
To spare myself from the constant shame of my existence  
And I would surely redeem myself in my desperation_

"Why?" Shusei asked. "After everything, why now? Why would you say that Hotsuma?"

"I don't know." Hotsuma said. "It was one of those moments. I still haven't gained confidence with the Voice of God yet."

"I know that power isn't easy for you to control." Shusei said. "Even though I just have the Eyes of God I know that a power like that would be hard to control. You get angry and say things, and you have to watch what you say because of it."

"I live in fear now." Hotsuma barely whispered. "I don't know if I'm able to control what I say. I need your help, but you just seem to haven't been there for me."

"I'll do anything to redeem myself for what I've done." Shusei said but then was quiet for a minute, trying to figure out how to word this.

_Here and now I'll express my situation  
There's nothing ever wrong but nothing's ever right  
Such a cruel contradiction_

"There is just one thing you should know about what I heard." Hotsuma said and he was glad he could finally tell Shusei this. He was almost at the verge of tears.

"What did you hear?" Shusei said and he was about in tears as well.

_I know I crossed the line, it's not easy to define  
I'm born to indecision_

Hotsuma could barely get the words out. When he finally did it felt like someone had just hit him in the gut.

"I heard that you said you didn't want to be my partner anymore."

Shusei was silent and a tear rolled down his face. "Hotsuma."

"Why do you want to do that? After everything why now?"

"Hotsuma, we need to settle all of our issues because it was so long ago that I said that." Shusei said. "I regretted it after I said it. I hoped you had never found out about it. I know I crossed the line when I said that."

_There's always something new, some path I'm supposed to choose  
With no particular rhyme or reason_

Hotsuma was silent and wiped his eyes. "Yeah we do 'cause I don't need you bailing out on me okay? You ain't gonna do what you did to me again."

Shusei smiled. "There's the Hotsuma I know."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DM Girl: So this was the first one in the Collection! Hope you enjoyed! ^.^**

**Dark M.: Please review!**

**Mahado: And if you like, please favorite!**

**Dark M.: To know when the next one-shot comes out, please subscribe!**


End file.
